A Twist in the Perfect Ending
by Secretly Wishing
Summary: She was almost ready to be with her best friend, but a twist of fate lead her to the last man she thought she could ever fall in love with. Who will she end up giving her heart to? NaruSakuIta. AU.
1. Mission

Summary: She was almost ready to be with her best friend, but a twist of fate lead her to the last man she thought she could ever fall in love with. Who will she end up giving her heart to? NaruSakuIta. AU.

Main Characters: Sakura H. (17), Naruto U. (17), Itachi U. (20)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission**

_The war is over. Sasuke is back. Everything is perfect._

Sakura smiled at the thought. She was currently on a mission with Team 7 and she couldn't be any happier. Finally they were together again after all these years.

"Ow! What the hell, dobe?!"

"Shut up, Sasu-gay. That was your fault."

'Yep,' Sakura thought. 'Just like old times.' Except now there was Sai too, which meant triple the chaos.

"I read somewhere that two people that always bicker are almost always in love with each other. I guess that means that you guys are no exception?" Sai politely inquired. Quickly, the Naruto and Sasuke moved on from beating up each other to beating up Sai. Oh yes, this is what happens when you team three guys with clashing personalities up.

"Alright, stop it already. We're taking a break," said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei! We're not even tired," Naruto complained.

"Well, I wasn't tired either. But Sai's mention of books just reminded me, I haven't finished mine!"

"But-"

"No buts. We're camping out here."

* * *

'Tonight is the night,' Naruto thought. Tonight was the night he would confess his feelings to Sakura.

Though he was still unsure of her feelings for him, he was surer than ever about his feelings for her. He had been in love with her for years but he put off the confession until he knew that all their problems had been resolved. Now that everything was coming into place, he could finally tell her how he felt. But before that, he had to find her.

Where was Sakura anyway? Kakashi and Sai were both reading by the fire, and Sasuke was in his tent. Where was Saku...

...Naruto was startled as someone touched his shoulder. It was her. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You've been acting weird since we camped out."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just... lost in thought."

"Oh okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

'This is my chance,' he thought. "Well, there is actually. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I'm bored out of my mind here anyway."

* * *

So now it was just the two of them. They walked and they talked about anything and everything. They were so lost in conversation that after thirty minutes of wandering, they noticed that they were lost.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't worry about it. I like talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well um..." Naruto didn't know what to say. Should he just confess right here?

"I'm tired. Maybe we could rest somewhere first?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! Um... that place over there?" Naruto pointed to a big rock by the river.

"Looks perfect."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, while he was looking at her.

* * *

They sat beside each other on the rock near the river. They were so close to each other that they could practically here each other breathing. None of them spoke at first. Sakura felt her heart beating so fast. 'What's happening to me?' she wondered.

Naruto broke the silence. "Hey Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Naruto. What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

'What a weird question to ask,' she thought. But then she thought about everything that had happened and how things were so perfect now. She knew she had an answer.

"Sakura?" He cut her off from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, Naruto. Yes, I'm happy. Really really happy."

"Why?"

"Well because... this is what we always wanted, isn't it? Sasuke's back, and Team 7 is complete... Konoha is safe and there aren't any more bad guys that can break the peace. It's all perfect. It's the perfect ending."

"I'm glad. I'm glad that you're happy."

"Well, you know, Naruto, it's all because of you. A month ago everything was still in chaos. We were still in war and so many people were dying. But then you... you fixed everything. You saved us all, Naruto. You're the hero of Konoha."

"Wow, Sakura-chan. That's really sweet of you to say."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, would I?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. The girl of his dreams was telling him these amazing things. He couldn't believe his luck.

"What about you, Naruto? Are you happy?"

"Well... no." He scratched his head.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as she got ready to punch him.

"No I mean..." Naruto appeased her. "I mean I'm not completely happy yet. But I'm getting there."

"What would make you happy, then?"

"Well, there's my life goal of becoming Hokage... though since I'm still a teenager I guess I'm happy just by being recognized as something other than a monster."

"Naruto, like I said, you're a hero. Everyone in Konoha loves you. Once Tsunade-sama retires you'll surely be the next Hokage."

"Yeah but... There's this other thing."

"What, Naruto? What would make you happy?"

He breathed in. "This," he said. And then he kissed her.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

I've been around fanfiction for a long time but this is my first ever fic. So... please be kind!

Anyway, a little background on the story. I'm a really big NaruSaku fan and I'm hoping for it to become canon! ItaSaku, however, has always been my guilty pleasure. I just had to add it in there!

Just so you know, I know how I'm gonna include Itachi in the story but... I have no ending in mind yet. So I really don't know! I'm just going to see where this story goes and then come up with an ending.

Also, I have school, so I can't guarantee quick updates. My next chapter could come out in December, for all I know. No worries though! I like to finish what I start so I'll finish this no matter how long it takes. It just depends on you if you want to keep reading.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Ciao!


	2. Confession

Summary: She was almost ready to be with her best friend, but a twist of fate lead her to the last man she thought she could ever fall in love with. Who will she end up giving her heart to? NaruSakuIta. AU.

Main Characters: Sakura H. (17), Naruto U. (17), Itachi U. (20)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confession**

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto was kissing her? Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. Her heart was going wild now. She was not expecting this.

_'Sakura! This is your first kiss! What the hell!'_ her inner self screamed.

She knew that she should push him away, but her body wouldn't let her. This kiss... it was electrifying. Are first kisses always this magical?

Naruto pulled away after what felt like hours of pure ecstasy. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Sakura stayed silent. She was at a loss for words.

"Sakura? Please. That won't happen again, I promise. I mean, if you don't want it to. Please talk to me."

Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura?"

"That was my first kiss, you know."

"It was? I mean... I'm really sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't you be proud of yourself? You stole my first kiss."

"Well then uh... you should be proud of yourself too. I mean... you're my first kiss too!"

"Nuh uh. Remember when you and Sasuke..."

"Sakura-chaaaan! No need to mention that. Besides, that one doesn't count!"

"Mhm. Sure. Keep telling me what you want to believe."

They had a good laugh after that. Then it was back to silence. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the sight of him staring at her so intently.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you happy?"

"Naruto! I just answered that question, didn't I?"

"No I mean... are you happy? At this very moment, are you happy?"

Sakura had to think about her answer. She would be lying if she said that she'd never thought of Naruto as anything more than a friend. Oh no. Gone were the days that she considered him an annoying nuisance. After all they'd been through... There had to be something there.

"Look, Sakura," he began. "I've never done this before so I don't know where to start. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for a long time now, but it just never seemed like the right time..."

"Naruto."

"...then there was that time you told me you loved me and I couldn't believe it cause I know you might still have feelings for Sasuke and..."

"Naruto!"

"...I really don't want to ruin anything between us because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you but I've been feeling this way for such a long time...

"NARUTO!"

"...and now that the war is over and all I just thought yeah! I have to do this. So yeah basically what I wanted to say is that Sakura, I'm in lo-"

Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips.

"Can I speak now?"

"...Yes."

"I'm not going to lie. I do have feelings for you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is it..."

"Love? I don't know. I don't know if I've ever even been in love."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was an infatuation that I learned to let go of."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I still love him, just not in that way."

"Oh. So... what about us?"

"What about us?"

"Does this mean that you could give us a chance? That you could give me a chance?"

"Oh, Naruto. You've always had a chance with me."

'Wow,' Naruto thought. He couldn't contain his happiness anymore, so he kissed her again. And she kissed him back.

In between kisses, Naruto asked, "Does this mean... that you're... my... girlfriend?"

Sakura laughed. "No, baka. You're... gonna... have to... court me first. But you're... getting there."

"No... problem...with...me."

They kissed with all their passion. They kissed even when their lips started hurting. They kissed until the saw the sun starting to rise.

"Oh, shit. Naruto, we should find our way back."

"Aww, okay. I wish we could stay and continue though."

"I do too. But we can't keep our team waiting!"

"Okay, fine." Naruto stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Why yes, we shall."

Hand in hand, they began to walk back to their camp.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Did you expect to be where you are now?"

"In the forest during a mission with Team 7?"

"No I mean... here, with me."

"No, I guess I didn't." Naruto frowned, but Sakura continued, "I'll tell you one thing though. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

And at that moment, they both thought.

_Wow. So this is real happiness._

**This is the perfect ending to the perfect story.**

* * *

The pair walked happily together. Little did they know that there was a cloaked man watching them.

'This kunoichi," thought the cloaked man. 'She must think that all her troubles are over. Well, I need her to do one more thing before she can think that.'

"You be careful, kunoichi," he whispered. "As soon as you're team is out of sight you're all mine."

* * *

**WHOA.**

We could end the story right here. I mean, Naruto and Sakura are happy, right? But wait. Looks like someone won't let our characters have their perfect ending just yet.

Who is this cloaked man? Any guesses?

**Clue:** It isn't Itachi.

No, guys, Itachi won't be a bad guy in this story. And if you're wondering where he is... well. I guess you'll have to wait!

BTW, this was quite a quick update (it took me an hour to write this chapter). I guess I was a bit inspired!

I hope you liked it, guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
